


can you feel the heat?

by myrddinthewizard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Lazy makeouts, M/M, Non-Descriptive Sex, and sexy at the same time, my boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrddinthewizard/pseuds/myrddinthewizard
Summary: Arthur couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from Merlin. His pupils were blown wide, ringed with the brightest blue Arthur had ever seen. Arthur dropped his head down, pressing his forehead to Merlin’s, and rolled his hips again andoh.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	can you feel the heat?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BCC.

Blood rushed in Merlin’s ears. All he could see was miles and miles of golden skin and golden hair and blue blue eyes that seemed to pierce into his very soul. Arthur sank down torturously slow, encasing Merlin in nothing but heat and heat and _Arthur_. Merlin clenched the red silk sheets in his hands, uncaring of the wrinkles he knew he would have to smooth out the next day. Arthur fell forward, bracing his forearms around Merlin’s head and suddenly all he could smell was the cinnamon and lavender he had put in Arthur’s bath that morning and the smell of pure sweat that drowned Merlin and chased away every last coherent thought. Arthur’s hair tickled Merlin’s forehead as Arthur dropped down to the hilt, pressing their hips together. Merlin’s breath stuttered, his hips jerking up slightly, pushing himself further into Arthur. Arthur’s hot breath fanned out over Merlin’s face and for a moment everything went deadly still.

Arthur watched Merlin’s eyelashes flutter against his impossibly sharp cheekbones. His pale skin was flushed red, spreading down to his heaving chest. A light sheen of sweat covered every last inch of Merlin, matting his dark curls to his forehead. Arthur couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from Merlin’s face. His pupils were blown wide, ringed with the brightest blue Arthur had ever seen. Arthur braced his forearms and pushed his hips back, carefully. Merlin’s lips fell open. The room’s temperature raised up several degrees and Arthur tracked a drop of sweat that rolled down Merlin’s temple. Arthur dropped his head down, pressing his forehead to Merlin’s, and rolled his hips again and _oh._

Merlin groaned softly, moving his hands from the sheets to Arthur’s hips. Arthur pushed forward and set up a rhythm. He ignored the strain in his thighs and pulled himself up before dropping back down, his hips slamming almost painfully into Merlin’s bony ones. Merlin caught onto his strain and with a bout of surprising strength, he gripped Arthur and flipped them over. Arthur fell onto his back hard and before he could catch his breath, Merin was pushing forward, spreading Arthur’s legs apart and _Arthur nearly screamed._ Merlin was relentless. Pushing and pushing and taking Arthur apart with every single slam against that one spot that made Arthur’s vision go white. His world swam into a spread of colors and sounds and it was like the universe had swirled it's painter's brush into thousands of textures and pieces that put itself together to create the masterpiece that was—

_-o-_

A warm, wet cloth slowly ran over his stomach and dipped between his legs. Spots danced beneath his eyelids and when Arthur finally peeled his eyes open, Merlin was kneeling between his legs. The fire was nothing but a dull spark that cast an orange glow across Merlin’s face. He looked almost ethereal in the golden light and his eyes sparkling with the same color. Arthur was boneless, sinking into the mattress below him and the window was slightly open, sending a cool breeze between them.

Arthur tugged at Merlin’s arm, urging him to lay down. Merlin smiled softly and leaned over, dropped the cloth on the floor beside the bed. Merlin twisted under the covers and curled himself into Arthur. Arthur turned over, tucking his head into the crook of Merlin’s arm. He tangled their legs together and pulled Merlin even closer. He pressed his lips to Merlin’s ears whispering softly, “I love you.”

Merlin turned his head slightly, catching Arthur’s lips in his. They kissed lazily for god knows how long. Nothing more than soft licks and bites. Before long, Arthur’s body had gone numb and everything went hazy. Just before he slipped into unconsciousness, Merlin whispered three little words into his ear, and Arthur was out.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me taking a break from all the angst I've been drowning myself with this past week. This is just a simple drabble I wrote on the spot. I was kind of aiming for a soft but sexy and, like, lazy but passionate type vibe. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
